getting fast
by popcaga
Summary: Cagalli seorang gadis. Kelas 3 SMA, tomboy, cantik, berbakat, dan juga seorang 'istri'. Ya... Cagalli sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Bagaimanakahh takdir menyatukan mereka Check this out. warning gaje abal dan teman2nya.
1. Chapter 1

Pernikahan Dini

Summarry

Cagalli seorang gadis. Kelas 3 SMA, tomboy, cantik, berbakat, dan juga seorang 'istri'. Ya... Cagalli sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Bagaimanakahh takdir menyatukan mereka Check this out

Disclaimer Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya aku akan buat Athrun jadi suami saya hhihi #duakk

"Hentikan! Aku mau loncat dari gedung ini..."

"Nona Cagalli saya mohon jangan lakukan ini..."

"Siapa suruh main paksa aku menikah dengan orang yang tak kukenal?" Cagalli meronta melepaskan cengkeraman para pelayan

"Nyonya muda anda tidak boleh melakukan ini..."

"Nyonya kepalamu...? sudah lepaskan" Cagalli ingin menendang tapi tidak tega karena pelayan ini pelayan perempuan

"Sudahlah... biarkanlah dia..." Athrun membenarkan lilitan dasi pitanya

Para pelayanpun melepaskan tangan Cagalli. Cagalli mengangkat gaunnya sampai lutut dan meloncat dari balik jendela lantai 2012.

"Ya Tuhan... cara gue mati kok ya kayak begini ya? Apes banget deh... T_T" Cagalli meratap menanti dirinya jatuh

"Mbak mau bakso gak mbak?" tawar tukang bakso sambil terbang gaje disamping Cagalli

"Kagak deh bang... gue udah mau menghadap ama Illahi... gue gak mau nafas gue bau bakso hueee..."

"Yaudah deh mbak... saya keatas lagi ye..."

"Iye deh bang..."

Tak lama Athrun menyamai ketinggian Cagalli jatuh. Tapi yang bikin beda Athrun pake parasut dan Cagalli enggak

"Yank? Kamu jatuh kok gak pake parasut sih?"

"Gak tahu ini lupa..."

"Sini deh aku aku tebengin..."

"Gak usah deh... gak mau aku..."

"Yank... ayolah..."

"Hei,... sejak kapan kau kuperbolehkan panggil aku sayang-sayang?" kesal Cagalli

"Tadi kan kita udah nikah Yank...masa gak boleh sih?"

"Eh... ganjen amat sih... gue bilang gak mau ya gak mau..."

"Yank kita udah sampai lantai seribu lho... kalo sayang gak peluk aku... sayang mati beneran dan aku jadi duda di hari pertama menikah... keren yank..."

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Cagalli teriak lihat ketinggian dibaawahnya

Seluruh tubuh Cagalli gemetaran liat kebawah

"Ampun deh... mati. Mati nih gue... beneran mati deh gue..."

"Makanya sini..."

Athrun mendekap Cagalli erat. Dan mereka jatuh dengan slow motion ala 3D #lebay duakk. Dan mereka jatuh dengan selamat sehat walafiat direcieve area hotel. Tubuh mereka tertutup parasut. Athrun memandang Cagalli lekat.

"You are my adorable prinncces"

Tanpa sempat menjawab karena tubuh cagalli gemetaran Athrun langsung main cium tanpa sempat Juga Cagalli menolak.

"You are Mine..." Athrun tertawa melihat Cagalli Shock kehilangan first Kiss nya

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Fuuuh fic gaje gara-gara strees ujian praktek...

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi... Minna ketemu lagi dengan fic gaje saya...

Sankyu buat yang sudah koment... love love you all...

Okeh... kita langsung saja buat eh baca fic asucaga saya...

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saya, saya Cuma nyewa bentar aja hehehehe **

Pasangan Menikah

KRIIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIIING

Cagalli terbangun dengan malas setelah mendengar bunyi dan mematikan jam wekernya. Cagalli duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dengan sedikit kabur cagalli melihat Athrun sedang mengancingkan bajunya. Cagalli menngucek matanya memastikan penglihatannya.

"Ohayou Darling..." Athrun mengembangkan senyumnya dengan baju yang belum terkancing sempurna menunjukkan kotak-kotak persegi diperutnya

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" Cagalli jatuh dengan tidak sempurna dilantai

"Darling? Kau tak apa?" Athrun membantu Cagalli

"Ja... jangan mendekat" Cagalli menutup mata sambil menutup hidungnya yang berdarah

"Darling?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

GUBRAK

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Cagalli makan dengan gugup

"Kenapa yank? Makanannnya tidak enak?"

"Semalam... kau sudah berbuat apa padaku? Kau pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ya kan? Dasar brengsek..."

"Uh... sayang.. pagi-pagi kau sudah semangat..."

"Aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun jika kau tak menginginkannya..."

Athrun hendak mencium kening Cagalli

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tidak." Cagalli merah merona

Athrun tersenyum dan segera berdiri tegap

"Baiklah aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Kau tak makan?"

"Aku tak pernah makan pagi..."

"Duduklah."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak suka makan sendirian" Cagalli memerah

Athrun tersenyum dan makan pagi bersama Cagalli.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+-POPCAGA-+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Disekolah Cagalli menjadi gosip seantero sekolah, meskipun berita kebangkrutan keluarga Cagalli sudah berlalu namun, Cagalli yang terkenal selalu naik skateboard kesekolah tiba-tiba naik mobil mewah dan dijaga oleh bodyguard. Cagalli pusing mendengar bisik-bisik anak-anak lain yang menggosipkannya

"Kau tak apa princces dadakan?" kata gadis berambut coklat yang langsung duduk disamping Cagalli

"Aku bingung,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku begitu kasar padanya... tapi dia selalu tersenyum, kapan ya segalanya berakhir..?" Cagalli menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam jaket

"Kau menyesal menikah dengannya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menyesal ?"

"Yah... kau beruntung bisa menikah dengan pangeran seperti dia.."

"Ayolah Miri..."

"Iya... iya... kau sudah menyukai seseorang..."

"Aku menikah itu kenyataan, dan aku juga sudah berjanji di depan haumea itu juga kenyataan, Tapi tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal membuatku shock dan meski kami sudah seminggu tinggal serumah dengannya tetap saja terasa aneh"

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak,dia berkata padaku jika dia tak akan melakukan apapun jika aku tidak mau."

"Meski kalian tidur seranjang?"

"Iya..."

"Hebat..."

"Apanya?"

"Dia bisa menahan diri seperti itu... aku kagum padanya."

"ah... aku semakin pusing..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Cagalli duduk dengan termangu ala kacang telor garu** dipinggir jalan. Dan tiba-tiba berhentilah abang tukang bakso yang pernah terbang gaje saat Cagalli terjun alay tanpa parasut. Abang tukang bakso kali ini lebih stylish dandanan keren ala boyband KO*** punya dengan tetap menggunakan sweater sebagai handuknya

"Eh... eneng Cagalli... tetep cantik aja neng..."

"Abang... gue lagi kagak mood makan bakso... jadi jangan ngerayu deh"

"Lho... dengan makan bakso abang, eneng akan tambah semangat lho..."

"Iya deh iya... gue pesen semangkok gak pake mie ama merica ya..."

"Nah... gitu dong neng..." Abang tukang bakso menyiapkan bakso pesenan Cagalli

"Gue lagi suntuk nih bang..."

"Kenape neng?"

"Masa umur segini gue udah nikah? Gak keren banget" Cagalli manyun

"Lho... kenape eneng gak merasa bersyukur aja dapet suami ganteng, tajir ama baik hati kayak dia neng?"

"Iya sih bang..."

"Udah eneng terima aja... siapa tahu Tuhan kasih jalan terbaik buat eneng..."

"Iya bang..." Cagalli menghela nafas panjang

"Yaudah berhubung neng udah gak galau lagi ane mau terbang gaje dulu ye... bantu orang-orang galau lagi... dada eneng Cagalli ..." Tukang bakso terbang ke angkasa dengan gajenya

"Dada abang..." Cagalli melambaikan tangan

"Kalo orang yang gak terbiasa sama hal aneh kayak begini pasti udah kena serangan jantung, masa orang jualan bakso bisa terbang dengan gajenya... aku pingsan dulu ah" Cagalli pingsan dengan slow motion 3D

Athrun dengan segera menangkap Cagalli yang jatuh dengan alay, Athrun langsung menggendong Cagalli ala bridal style

"Punya Istri repot bener, diikutin malah pingsan" Athrun menghela nafas panjang

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Special thanks **Cyaaz,****Bloody-Onihime31, Setsuko mizuka, Rukaga ANN dan para silent reader**

Review please


End file.
